


Bent

by wunderkitt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Antagonism, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, Love/Hate, M/M, Manhandling, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Taunting, Top Nakamoto Yuta, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderkitt/pseuds/wunderkitt
Summary: Mark is a famous race car driver. Yuta is a new mechanic on his pit crew. Someone needs to be taken down a notch.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Bent

* * *

Basically... Mark Lee, a popular rookie racer for Marchese Performance, has been pretending all day to be a super chill and suave person for the cameras. Smiling, laughing, posing for photos, the works. Mark seems to love talking about himself and his wins before the race, and doing the same thing after he wins, except this time surrounded by girls, crowds, and flashes of hundreds of cameras. Mark is successful, top of his game, attractive, and he knows it.

Yuta, his new pit crew mechanic, is the strong and silent type. But he pays attention. Yuta knows a more real, aloof, and sometimes snotty behind the scenes true version of Mark. Initially, after Yuta was hired, Mark just ignored him, oblivious to the details of his job hiring and couldn't care less. And then once, after a misunderstanding, he yelled at Yuta in front of the rest of the pit crew, trying to humiliate him, and made a scene that left the garage silent.

Mark still isn't sure why he did it, but Yuta knows. Yuta had just smirked and let the incident roll off his back, although he never forgot.

Today, the day of a big race, he keeps watching him, flirting with him, and brushing past him a little too unnecessarily close. Yuta's behavior makes Mark uncomfortable and he finds him infuriating, but... some small part of him recognizes that the mechanic is really hot. He would never admit this and tries to pretend Yuta and his muscles don't exist or affect him. All that stupid grunting, lifting heavy tires, while covered in grease.

The cutting banter between them continues all day until the rest of the crew is making faces behind their backs and Mark feels worked up but doesn't quite understand why. Finally, after everyone heads home, and it's just Mark (slightly buzzed, lounging on an old car seat with his eyes closed) and Yuta left alone in the dim garage-

"I want you."

Crickets continue their noise outside, a shop machine starts to hum. _Wait -_

"And because I know you want me too, I'm going to have you, right here, tonight."

Mark freezes.

_What did this man just say out of the fucking blue?_

Mark opens his eyes and swings his legs around to face Yuta, a bewildered, miffed look on his face.

"Yeah, _riiight,_ like that's gonna happen. Seriously, Yuta, fuck off..."

Mark gets up and moves to leave, shaking his head laughing. He hears a few heavy steps behind him in the garage bay, and then -

A hand reaches out and jerks him by his arm backward causing him to spin, furious, ready to cuss Yuta out.

Instead, Yuta reaches out and grabs his chin, almost bruising, and pulls his head closer, "Look at me."

Temporarily shocked, eyes wide, and dumbass heart beating furiously, Mark reluctantly raises his eyes to meet the other's.

Yuta smiles a little too widely, "Did I _say_ we were done here, Mr. Lee?"

The use of honorifics just pisses him off more. Mark scoffs and rips his chin out of Yuta's grip. He backs up a step, glaring at Yuta.

"Um, excuse me but you don't own me and in case you forgot, you work for _me_. I can leave whenever I want."

Silence. Yuta is just standing there, smirking.

_Why isn't he responding? What is -_

"Got a manhandling kink there, Mark?" Yuta has a heated look working across his face.

"The fuck ?! No, why on ear-"

Yuta motions to the crotch of Mark's driving suit.

Oh. Mark is hard. Noticeably hard.

 _Fuck._ _Shit. Fuckk..._

Mark refuses to look up, staring at the ground, and feeling the blood rushing to his face. It's a little hard to breathe and he wants to punch something.

It feels like a year, but Yuta finally slowly steps closer, stopping when the toes of his shoes almost touch Mark's.

Then, right in Mark's ear, "You are _constantly in control_. Your driving, your public image, your perfect little life. Aren't you sick of it yet?"

Mark admits it's a lot. It's exhausting being Mark Lee, a famous race car driver, perfect son, brother, role model, and a symbol of national pride.

Mark lifts his head, staring right into Yuta's piercing eyes, thinking.

Yuta takes this as progress because he cocks his head slightly and prods,

"Wouldn't it feel amazing to just... let go? Let someone else take control for once?" 

Mark's skin is raised, goosebumps all over. Time seems to stop. He knows exactly what Yuta is asking. Suddenly, he feels tired and wired all at once, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Yuta reaches out two fingers on each hand and slips them, so slowly, into the belt loops on Mark's waist. And then he _tugs_. Mark ends up chest to chest with him, hands coming up, gripping Yuta's biceps. _Damn_ , that's _what pit crew work does to a body_. Mark for some reason decides to drop his head onto Yuta's shoulder and ends up breathing in deeply. Car grease, burned rubber, cologne, and something else earthy, smoky... something very _Yuta_ hitting his nostrils. His full-body shiver surprises both of them.

Yuta's low chuckle snaps him back to reality and he feels the hands move down to grip his hips.

"Mark... as nice as whatever this is we're doing, you still haven't answered me. I need a yes or no."

 _Fuck it_ , Mark thinks. _I've been drooling over this man and his biceps all day...why not?_

Very quiet, "Uh... okay."

"Uh uh. 'Okay', what, Mark?" Yuta rasps in his ear, making him shiver again.

_God this man is infuriating. Why can't he just get the message without me spelling it out? Maybe I should just -_

Then Yuta leans down and presses his open mouth right against Mark's pulse point and fucking _bites_ him. Just a nip, but Mark still jumps and emits a small, low groan.

Mark leans back and stares at his mechanic, "Yuta..."

"Yes", a confident, leery grin is waiting for his gaze.

_Jesus. Fine, I'll say it._

"Fuck. Me. Please. Okay?"

Yuta tightens his grip on Mark's hips.

"Good boy."

Not five minutes later, Yuta has Mark manhandled face down over the hood of his own winning car in the middle of the abandoned race track. The smaller man's driving suit has been unzipped and pulled down around his ankles and Yuta fucks him until Mark ends up cumming, while sobbing, and begging, untouched onto the hood of his car. 

Turns out Mark likes his hair pulled during sex. 

And he might like Yuta... maybe a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I saw some old NCT photoshoots and just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is.  
> Yes, I'm going to hell. >.< I don't care as long as there's internet access there~!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr @wunderkitt and I'm open to taking requests cuz ya girl is hella thirsty and bored in this damn quarantine.


End file.
